ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Iroh
"After I reconquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to reconquer my tea shop, and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day!" Iroh (also known as The Dragon of the West, and most commonly referred to as "Uncle" ) is a fictional character in Nickelodeon's animated television series Avatar: The Last Airbender. The character, created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, was voiced by Mako in the first and second seasons, but after Mako's death of esophageal cancer, Iroh was voiced by Greg Baldwin in the third season. The short story "The Tale of Iroh", in episode 15 of Season Two, "The Tales of Ba Sing Se", was dedicated "In Honor of Mako". Iroh is a Firebending master and a former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, a race of people who can create and manipulate fire. He is a retired General of the Fire Nation, and older brother of Fire Lord Ozai. Iroh accompanied his exiled nephew, Zuko, on his quest to capture Aang, the long-lost Avatar, in order to restore the young prince's honor and rights to the throne. History Background Early Life and Career Iroh is the eldest son of Fire Lord Azulon and Fire Lady Ilah, and thus he was a grandson of Fire Lord Sozin. He was the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and destined to become the new Fire Lord. He had one son, Lu Ten, with whom he was very close. Iroh's wife was never mentioned and is assumed to be deceased. He and his son are the only ones of Sozin's descent to not have a Z in their name. Little is known of Iroh's early life. Iroh once visited the Sun Warriors and went before the original Firebenders: a pair of dragons, Ran and Shao. He managed to prove himself worthy, and they revealed to him the true secrets of Firebending, without recourse to hatred and aggression. Iroh later claimed that he had fought and killed the last surviving dragon in order to preserve what was left of the species and to ensure that the Sun Warriors remained undisturbed. For this, he was showered with glory in the Fire Nation and awarded the title of "Dragon of the West". Admiral Zhao has also mentioned that Iroh once visited the Spirit World, although the details of this journey are not known. ]] Like his father before him, Iroh was a renowned Fire Nation General during the War. Acting on a vision he had witnessed in his youth which told him he would "capture" the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se, Iroh laid siege to the city for 600 days, and successfully breached the Outer Wall - a feat that had never been equaled before or since. However, before he could breach the Inner Wall, his son Lu Ten was killed on the front lines, and in his grief Iroh abandoned the siege. The Siege of Ba Sing Se came to be seen as a terrible dishonor and failure for Iroh. As Iroh was returning home from the Siege, his father, Fire Lord Azulon, died under mysterious circumstances. Although Iroh was still the Crown Prince, his younger brother Ozai was appointed Fire Lord, apparently on the dying request of Azulon himself. Still grieving for the loss of Lu Ten, Iroh did not contest the throne, and Ozai took power without incident. Iroh retired as a General, but he was still well respected in the Fire Nation and well liked by the soldiers. Zuko's Banishment Three years before the start of the series, an indulgent Iroh allowed his beloved nephew to observe a meeting of Ozai's war council — a mistake he would soon come to regret. In the council, Zuko spoke out against a General who planned to sacrifice an entire division of novice troops in battle as a diversionary tactic. Though Iroh silently agreed with young Zuko's assessment, the Fire Lord demanded that Zuko participate in a fire duel, the Agni Kai, for his insubordination. Zuko accepted, under the mistaken impression he would be dueling the General he'd insulted. However, because Zuko had spoken out in his father's war room, Zuko had disrespected his father. Iroh bore witness in the audience when Zuko fell to his knees in the arena, pleading for forgiveness and refusing to duel his own father. When Iroh's brother badly burned his own son's face, permanently scarring him as punishment for his cowardice and disrespect, Iroh looked away, unable to stand the sight. Zuko was afterward stripped of his birthright and exiled from the Fire Nation. However, one condition could restore his honor and throne and allow him to return home. Zuko was instructed to find and capture the Avatar. This powerful being was the only threat to the Fire Nation's victory in its imperialist war against the other nations. Yet the Avatar had vanished a century ago—shortly before the Fire Nation's first strike. Three generations had conducted fruitless searches, and Zuko was to be sent on a quest that seemed little more than a fool's errand. Book 1: Water Years at Sea Undeterred, Zuko sought to do the impossible, and Iroh accompanied him. The pair spent two years at sea, searching in vain for any sign of the centenarian Airbender the Fire Sages had described. Iroh was resigned to the futility of their mission and whittled away his days with games. He would assist Zuko mostly by offering advice through complex proverbs, and teaching him Firebending, strategy and leadership skills. Zuko was an impatient student, who was anxious to learn combat quickly, and had little time for the life lessons Iroh wanted to impart on him, though Iroh persisted. Eventually, a day came when a strange beacon lit the skies off the coast of the South Pole. When Zuko investigated, he discovered that the Avatar had reappeared at last. Improbably, the long-sought old man was actually Aang, a twelve-year-old boy recently woken from a hundred years of suspended animation. Thrown off-guard, Zuko underestimated the boy, who managed to escape their grasp. When Aang escaped, Zuko and Iroh attacked his bison with a combined Fire-blast. Aang redirected the attack into an Iceberg, causing Zuko's ship to be buried in ice. From that point on, Zuko engaged in hot pursuit, tracking the Avatar and his friends across the globe, while Iroh mostly stayed in the background, instructing Zuko in Firebending and offering advice. Capture and Rescue Iroh bathes in a natural spring, which he heated himself. Zuko comes to demand that Iroh return to the ship, but Iroh prefers to continue relaxing. Zuko relents, and allows Iroh to stay for a half-hour, which Iroh happily takes advantage of. He relaxes to the point where he falls asleep. Iroh wakes up to the sound of a Meadow Vole chirping around the spring. He is quite pleased with his nap, until he feels rumbling under the spring. Land slides up to bind him, and Iroh realizes he's been captured by a team of Earthbenders. The Earthbender Captain, who had fought at Ba Sing Se before, recognizes Iroh as the former general who had led the siege there. He announces that they've just captured the Fire Lord's brother. Iroh travels with them as a prisoner and learns that he is going to be taken to Ba Sing Se, the place of his defeat. After speaking with his captors, he feigns sleepiness and falls off his Ostrich Horse. When the soldiers pick him up, he leaves behind a sandal, and smirks. The next morning, Iroh sees the spirit of Fang flying overhead and is startled. The captain asks him what is wrong, and Iroh tells him nothing, at first. He then complains that his handcuffs are too loose, and that they are bumping against his wrists. He asks if they can be tightened, and the captain agrees. When a soldier goes to tighten the cuff, Iroh heats it up to scalding temperatures. He jumps off the ostrich horse, and fires a fire-blast, which confuses the animals. He rolls himself off the cliff. The captain and two other soldiers go after him, and capture him at the bottom. The captain thinks that Iroh is too dangerous to take to Ba Sing Se as he is, and says that something must be done. They take him to a quarry, lay him out against a slab of stone, and prepare to crush his hands. Just then, Zuko, who had been tracking Iroh, partly by picking up the sandal Iroh dropped, comes in to rescue his uncle. He breaks his chains, and Iroh compliments his nephew on his form. The two of them fight the Earthbenders, and defeat them. Siege of the North When Admiral Zhao was gathering forces for his Siege of the North, he conscripted Zuko's crew, and offered Iroh a position as an adviser. Iroh turns him down, but Zhao insists the position is still offered anyway. Later, after Zhao attempts to kill Zuko, Iroh takes the position so that he can help Zuko stow away on Zhao's ship. Zhao offers false comfort to Iroh for Zuko's "death", and the two of them toast victory. After the Admiral begins his attack on the Northern Water Tribe, Iroh advises him to withdraw his forces at sundown, as Waterbenders draw their powers from the moon, and it was nearly full that night. Zhao agrees, although he states that he intends to do something about the moon problem. That night, Zuko is planning to leave and sneak into the Northern Water Tribe to capture Aang. Iroh meets him there, and gives him advice, but Zuko shrugs him off. Iroh tells Zuko that he only nags him because he has thought of Zuko as being like his own son, ever since Lu Ten died. Zuko says he knows, promises to return to Iroh after he captures the Avatar, and leaves. The next morning, Zhao resumes his attack. When Iroh reminds him that they have a time limit, Zhao states that he simply intends to destroy the moon. He tells Iroh about a library he found in the desert, and how he found the mortal identities of the Moon and Ocean Spirits. While Iroh warns him not to trifle with the spirits, Zhao intends to go to the Spirit Oasis and kill Tui. When Zhao finally captures the Moon Spirit, Aang and his friends try to convince him to let it go, and that killing the moon would destroy the whole world. Iroh agrees, and, despite Zhao calling him a traitor, warns Zhao not to harm the spirit, threatening tenfold retribution. At first, Zhao lets the spirit go, but then becomes enraged and destroys the spirit anyway. Iroh responds by attacking him and his men with a short, but deadly, display of his Firebending powers. The soldiers are defeated, but Zhao gets away. As everyone is despairing for the world, Iroh realizes that Yue contains some of the life of the Moon Spirit, and she can take its place. Yue does so, and saves the moon by becoming it. At some point, Iroh slips away, and leaves the Northern Water Tribe with Zuko. Book 2: Earth Fugitive Iroh and Zuko have been branded traitors of the Fire Nation. After a confrontation with Azula, Iroh and Zuko learned of a plot to capture them and return them home imprisoned. After escaping from Azula's nearly victorious set-up, Iroh and Zuko cut their hair to symbolize their new life as fugitives unable to return home. The two later took refuge in random Earth Kingdom towns acting as homeless beggars. While Iroh was able to adjust to a life of simplicity, humility, and poverty, Zuko was not, and Iroh soon suspected that Zuko had been obtaining items for their day-to-day life by theft. The older man attempted to persuade his nephew that those who maintain hope in the face of adversity are the ones with true strength. However, Zuko thought otherwise, and the two separated. The two were soon reunited, as Iroh covertly followed Zuko in case he needed assistance. When Zuko got in over his head in a three-way battle with Aang and Azula, Iroh intervened, as did Aang's companions. The six of them confronted Azula together, but she managed to wound Iroh with a fire blast to the chest, and she escaped. After recovering from his injury, Iroh decided to teach Zuko the advanced Firebending techniques he would need to defeat Azula. He first tried to teach Zuko how to create lightning, but his nephew's emotional turmoil prevented him from making progress with the difficult art. Instead, Iroh taught Zuko a technique of his own creation—to absorb and redirect lightning, which he developed after studying Waterbenders. Zuko soon demanded that Iroh attack him with lightning so that he can redirect it, but Iroh refused to perform such a dangerous test. Iroh is a grand master of the secret society, the Order of the White Lotus. The Order of the White Lotus has members spread far and wide across the world—even in desolate remote villages of the Earth Kingdom. Iroh and Zuko sought their aid in avoiding the bounty hunters Master Yu and Xin Fu, who temporarily decided to seek the two fugitives from the Firebending nation rather than pursue the Avatar and Toph. Since the people who protected Iroh appeared to be of the Earth Kingdom, the organization of the group may itself be independent of any particular nation. Also, the White Lotus appears to have at least some degree of bureaucratic influence, as it managed, on short notice, to produce fake passports and other paperwork to smuggle Iroh and Zuko into Ba Sing Se. Ba Sing Se With the White Lotus Order's help, Iroh and Zuko are able to make their way to Ba Sing Se as refugees. Once inside, Iroh gets them jobs at a tea shop. During the episode "The Tales of Ba Sing Se," Iroh spends a day shopping in the city. In this episode, Iroh is displayed as a teacher as he grants wisdom and help to all those he encounters during his day of shopping. He later holds a small memorial service for Lu Ten, marking his late son's birthday, and tearfully noting he wished he could have helped Lu Ten. After weeks in Ba Sing Se, Iroh is given the chance to run his own tea shop, but Zuko has other plans. When Zuko attempts to capture Appa, Iroh confronts Zuko and tells him rather bluntly to stop trying to live the life people say he has to live. Iroh convinces Zuko to give up his alias as the Blue Spirit and cares for his Zuko when he becomes ill as a result of his actions under Lake Laogai, which were in complete conflict with Zuko's image of himself. Through the ordeal, Iroh reassures Zuko that when he comes out of his illness, he will be the "beautiful prince" he was always meant to be, and remains confident that Zuko will be the one person to redeem the wrong-doings of the Fire Nation. When Azula offered Zuko a chance to reclaim his honor by helping take over the Earth Kingdom capital, he agrees. Iroh was last seen defending the wounded Avatar and Katara, giving them time to escape before he peacefully allowed himself to be captured. Iroh makes eye contact with Zuko before turning away, expressing shame at his nephew's decision. Book 3: Fire Imprisonment Zuko would secretly visit Iroh, imprisoned in a tower. After threatening the guard to keep silent about the visit, Zuko attempts to talk to his uncle, only to have Iroh turn away from him and say nothing. Zuko later brings food to Iroh and asks for his help. He continues his silence, causing Zuko to become angry and storm from the room. A single tear then rolls down Iroh's face. While in prison General Poon goes to give Iroh his food in prison. Poon mocks a markedly disheveled Iroh as he scrabbles for the gruel, even scooping what had fallen onto the ground into his mouth. As soon as Poon is gone, he becomes more collected, wipes the sweaty hair out of his face and calmly finishes his meal in peace, only eating out of the bowl. Iroh is shown again, calmly lying on the ground deep in thought. Suddenly his eyes widen and he begins aggressively doing bent-knee sit ups. Later, Iroh is still mocked and ridiculed by Poon, while still feigning insanity. At the prison, Iroh is then seen to be training in Poon's absence, having upgraded to a more difficult variation of sit-up, the straight-legged inverted sit-ups. He keeps up the facade of loneliness and desperation in front of Poon. Iroh is seen to be training whenever not under watch, being able to perform difficult exercises including but not limited to inverted crunches, inverted push ups, and one handed pull ups. Meanwhile, still keeping his jailer unaware, Iroh has managed to recondition his body back to its original, intimidating form, and even managed to lose his pronounced belly, which he slyly hides by stuffing spare clothing under his robes. Iroh somehow manages to get a message to Zuko, urging him to educate himself on his great-grandfather. Zuko later angrily goes to the Fire Nation jail tower, and, bursting into his cell, accuses Iroh of having sent him the message. He then angrily demands the point, as the testament did not even reveal anything about Sozin's death. Iroh admits to having sent the message, and explains that the message that Zuko must find out about his great-grandfather's death did not refer to his paternal ancestor, Sozin, but his maternal great-grandfather---none other than Avatar Roku. He then produces the lost crown prince's headpiece, once worn by both his great-grandfathers, and gives it to a stunned Zuko, explaining that, as he has both Roku and Sozin's blood in his veins, he has the power to redeem their family by choosing which of their paths to follow. How he managed to smuggle the headpiece into prison is unknown, but he had the royal headpiece stashed behind one of the cell's bricks. Escape and Reconciliation Iroh tells Ming, one of the prison guards, that it would be wise for her to leave the prison and go home, hinting that something will happen. Iroh breaks himself out of prison during the eclipse and single-handedly defeats Warden Poon and everybody else inside. The defeated Poon told Zuko, who intended to free his uncle himself, that Iroh was like a "one-man army". Zuko left to join the Avatar afterwords, and presumably he assumes that Iroh is safe somewhere else. Zuko is deeply troubled by his betrayal towards his uncle afterwards, and his feelings about this are shown in the episode "The Ember Island Players", when both him and his uncle are depicted on stage. When Aang disappeared before the arrival of Sozin's Comet, Zuko attempted to track Aang down by hiring June the Bounty Hunter. When June is unable to find Aang, Zuko has her track down his Uncle, knowing that he is the only other possible person who could defeat the Fire Lord. He used Iroh's stinky sandal, which he apparently kept, as a scent for June's Shirshu to track down the source. Zuko discovers that Iroh is in Ba Sing Se with the Order of the White Lotus, where he intends on leading the Order into battle with the Fire Nation occupational forces and reclaim the city in the name of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko tearfully confronts Iroh in his tent, stating that he is ashamed of what he did in Ba Sing Se, and is willing to do anything to gain his Uncle's forgiveness. Before Zuko can even finish his sentence, Iroh grabs him and embraces him, stating that he was never angry with Zuko, just sad that he lost his way. Iroh tells Zuko he is happy he found him and happy that he found his way again. Liberation of Ba Sing Se While going over the battle plans, he says that he cannot face the Fire Lord, because one; he doesn't know if he could win, and two; history would just look upon it as more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother for power. When Zuko asks Iroh if he will become the new Fire Lord afterward, Iroh says he is no longer suitable for the job. He says that Zuko must be the new Fire Lord, for he has the ideas and the honor to restore the Fire Nation's own honor. But he tells Zuko he must return to the Fire Nation, and that Azula will be waiting. He then tells his nephew that he will not be able to take Azula alone, and Zuko then asks Katara for her help in "putting Azula in her place". Iroh's assault on Ba Sing Se eventually succeeds, and the vision of his youth is proven true, as he "recaptures" the city in the name of the Earth Kingdom. After Zuko's coronation, Iroh reopened the Jasmine Dragon, where the gang celebrated their triumph. He was happy to serve tea with Zuko again. He intends to spend his retirement serving tea and playing Pai Sho "every day". Personality Easygoing, friendly and dryly good-humored, Iroh treats his self-imposed exile of the first part of the series as though it were an extended vacation. Something of an epicurean in his old age, he does not devote his full energies to the pursuit of the Avatar, clashing with the dedication of his nephew. However, beneath the easygoing exterior lies a wise man experienced in the ways of the world, a seasoned and wily strategist, and a powerful Firebending master. Iroh is particularly fond of tea, the strategy game Pai Sho, and music. He founded a music night for the ship's crew, among whom he is popular, involving singing and the playing of instruments. He later displays skill at playing the liuqin, singing lullabies to pacify a crying child. Most likely because of his love of tea, he has shown himself to be an amateur botanist with knowledge of a wide variety of plants and their effects on the human body, though misinterpretation of some plant characteristics lead him to accidentally poisoning himself. Ginseng, then Jasmine, are pronounced to be his favorite teas. Probably as definitive of Iroh's character as his love for tea is his sage advice and wisdom. Iroh is known by his niece and nephew for his sometimes cryptic proverbs and lengthy anecdotes. Throughout Books 1 and 2, Iroh constantly guides Zuko during his exile and critical, character-shaping decisions. He has also advised Aang and Toph to great effect. Closely related to this wisdom is Iroh's affinity for spirituality. He constantly advocates maintaining the balance between elements, as demonstrated in "Bitter Work" when he implements waterbending technique to divert lightning. In "The Winter Solstice Part One", Iroh is the only character besides Aang who is able to see the spirit of Roku's dragon. During "The Siege of the North", Zhao also mentions a rumor that Iroh had traveled to the Spirit World. Iroh has no desire for power, not protesting when his brother took his birthright title of Fire Lord. He soon retired from being a General, and states that "there is nothing wrong with a simple life of peace and prosperity". Though a very honorable man, he is not above a spot of pilfering as he once pocketed perfumes from an abbey. He also demonstrates a respect and appreciation for all cultures, which seems to be a rarity among those of the Fire Nation. This partially stems from his trip into the spirit world, which left him with a certain spiritual awareness. Despite his age, Iroh can be quite the ladies' man when the need arises and is seen flirting with various women throughout the series, many of them older women but some have been much younger (including the bounty hunter June and an Earth Kingdom peasant in "The Swamp"). He has been addressed as "handsome" on multiple occasions. It has been hinted that Iroh may have been crueler in his days as a General before the death of his son. In "Zuko Alone", during a flash back, it shows Iroh just after he has broken through the Walls of Ba Sing Se, writing to Zuko, Azula, and Ursa. In his letter, he says he hopes they can see the city, "if we don't burn it to the ground first", and then laughing. However, this may have just been his way of mocking the senseless destruction carried out by the Fire Nation during The War. On the way to Ba Sing Se years later he states he "was a different man" when he laid siege to it. His cruelty however was probably much less than that of others in the Fire Nation, as the creators later stated that Iroh was never a cruel person but was "very good at what he did". It is unclear when Iroh traveled to the spirit world and when he met the Dragons and proved worthy to learn the original form of Firebending, so it is not known if these experiences reformed Iroh into the man he became or if he was always a more peaceful man than his father and brother. Abilities Firebending Iroh is a well-known Firebending master in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. His style of Firebending tends to be less aggressive than others, featuring more grasping techniques and throws than direct strikes. Iroh is one of the two best Firebenders on the planet, the other being his brother, Fire Lord Ozai. In Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters, when asked to take down the Fire Lord, he expresses doubt about his chances and refuses, but with his improved fitness, it's quite possible he could take down the firelord. Even though he has a goofy "fuddy duddy" personality, when it comes to combat, he is a force to be reckoned with. Iroh stands as one of the select few Firebenders who possess the ability to generate lightning. Most notably, he is also the inventor of a unique Firebending technique involving the absorption and redirection of lightning. Iroh developed the technique by observing Waterbenders, who use their fluid movements to redirect the energy of attacks. First seen in Book One where he redirects lightning off of Zuko's ship in The Storm. The second time is during the episode The Avatar State episode against Azula. Although it was a more direct approach from how he mentions the technique to Zuko in Book Two during Bitter Work. Iroh is one of the select few who have learned the true form of Firebending, from the dragons. This style springs from the beauty and life in fire, not the anger, hate, and destruction. Iroh has a tendency to not involve himself in battle, but when he does partake in them, he displays great skill. He overwhelmed a group of four Firebending guards accompanying Admiral Zhao within seconds (causing Zhao to retreat in fear), defeated multiple Earthbenders in combat, and even overpowered with ease a full squad of Fire Nation royal guards accompanying Azula. Furthermore, he has his famous "Breath of Fire," which resembles a dragon breathing flames on its opponent, giving him the nickname "The Dragon of the West". Iroh demonstrates this "breath of fire" technique to fend off numerous Dai Li agents to give himself and Zuko enough time to make their escape. His Firebending skill may have increased after getting back in shape in prison. He managed to break himself out of the jail, and all that is shown is an enormous hole of twisted metal in his cage, and various scorch-marks on the walls. A shell-shocked General Poon describes Iroh as being like a "one-man army". During the coming of Sozin's Comet, Iroh performed what is perhaps the single most powerful fireblast in the series. He created a ring of fire around him and several White Lotus allies, expanding it and shrinking it with every breath in and out. After a few breaths, he focused the ring around him into a ball, from which he launched a fireblast that blasted through the inner Great Wall of Ba Sing Se. Other Skills Iroh is a very gifted strategist, having once been the Fire Nation's top General. His knowledge of strategy is best showcased in the series by his skill at Pai Sho. His army won many battles in the Earth Kingdom and managed to break through the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. There are many who still refer to him as "General" Iroh, despite the fact that he has been retired for years. This is possibly out of respect, though in the case of Zhao, at least, it was partial sarcasm. Iroh is a lover of music, and is a very good singer and plays both the pipa and tsungi horn. He has knowledge of other cultures, and history. He is also something of an amateur botanist, probably due to his love of tea, although this skill is not enough to save him getting poisoned, when he confuses a rare tea plant with a poisonous one. As mentioned above, Iroh was able to see the spirit of Aang riding Roku's dragon when no one else could. He was also able to immediately discern that Princess Yue had been given life by the Moon Spirit. He may have some kind of spiritual awareness or skill unknown to other people, which may be due to his trip to the Spirit World. Voice Actor Iroh was voiced by the late Japanese actor Mako. Mako passed away in July 2006 due to cancer. The Iroh portion of Tales of Ba Sing Se was a stunning (and coincidental as Iroh mourns his dead son) homage to the actor who had recently passed when the episode aired. The role was recast with Greg Baldwin, Mako's understudy and a long-time student of his voice. He performed a few once-off lines that Mako was unable to complete in Book 2 and then went on to do all of Iroh's voice work in Book 3. His vocal timbre is lighter than Mako's, but he replicates Mako's unique accent, pronunciation, syllable stressing, and gravelly undertones in his performance, rather than use a different style for Iroh in season three. Relationships * Iroh's Relationships Relatives See Fire Nation Royal Family Tree * Sozin (paternal grandfather) * Azulon (father) * Ilah (mother) * Lu Ten (son) * Ozai (younger brother) * Zuko (nephew) * Azula (niece) * Ursa (sister in law) Trivia *In the Filipino and Dutch dub of the show, it is Iroh instead of Avatar Roku who says the words: "Previously on Avatar". *In the Winter Solstice Part 1: The Spirit World with "Avatar Extras" bonus commentary, one of the bubbles reveals that Iroh can fall asleep anywhere, anytime including when he's chained up and taken prisoner by Earthbenders. *Iroh created the redirecting lightning technique. *Iron has used his own redirecting lightning technique a few times, the first being in "The Storm" when a bolt of lightning almost struck the hull of Zuko's ship, Iroh acted like a router, he simultaneously took the bolt in and shot it out away from the ship. The second was in "The Avatar State" when Zuko was fighting Azula, she was about to shot lightning at Zuko but Iroh grabbed her hand and shot the lightning she had generated out at a cliff side. *For the entire first season when talking to Zuko Iroh would call him "Prince Zuko" every time he said his name. While in seasons 2 and 3 he would just call him Zuko. Probably because at the start of season 2 he was renounced as Prince of the Fire Nation. *It was mentioned by Zhao in "The Siege of the North, Part 1" that Iroh once traveled into the spirit world. And has been shown to be able to see things in the spirit world, in "The Winter Solstice, part 1" when Aang was riding on Roku's dragon in the spirit world, Iroh saw them as they flew over him. He is also shown to have great respect of the spirits, such as in "The Siege of the North, Part 1" he warned Zhao not to go through with his plan to "Remove the Moon", saying "The Spirits are not to be trifled with". And later betrayed Zhao who he killled the Moon Spirit *Iroh was called "The Dragon of the West" because of his legendary ability to use the "Breath of Fire" technique. In "The Crossroads of Destiny" he was able to temporally hold back an attacking force of Dai Li agents with it, not to mention set most of the room on fire. *Most of Iroh's past is shrouded in mystery in "The Siege of the North, Part 1" with "Avatar Extras" bonus commentary, some of the commentary bubbles said that usually when someone in the show brings up information on Iroh's past it usually raises more questions then it answers, in that episode it was also mentioned that they considered making an Avatar "Special" which would show and detail Iroh's past, but they never did. *Iroh was the first general ever to attack and successfully break through the outer wall of "Ba Sing Se", after an almost 600 day siege. Following the death of his son, Iroh choose to withdraw. Though when asked he says that he withdrew because both he and his men were exhausted. *Iroh usually speaks in proverbs, which in the first and second seasons Zuko was usually annoyed by, but in season three after joining Team Avatar Zuko was shown to have regretted not listening to them. *Zuko would occasionally refer to Iroh as "The laziest man in the Fire Nation". *As said by Zuko, Iroh is the only person that could possibly challenge Ozai if Aang couldn't, Iroh did admit that he could challenge Ozai, but doubts that he would win. *After his son Lu Ten died Iroh treated and considered Zuko his son. Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender charactersCategory:Fictional generalsCategory:Fictional military personnelCategory:Fictional nobilityCategory:Fictional escapeesCategory:Fictional members of secret societiesCategory:Fictional war veteransCategory:Fictional wushu practitionersCategory:Fictional elderly martial arts mastersCategory:Fictional elementalsCategory:Fictional characters who can manipulate fireCategory:Fictional characters who can manipulate electricityCategory:2005 introductions